


At your feet

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Croc - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, It ain't angst I promise, LMAO, M/M, Mild Angst, Osamu in is love, Suna is a drama queen, the description LIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: They've been together for so many years, they trusted each other more than anything, loving every aspect of each other through thick and thin. Suna never expected Osamu to hide something from him like this.How will this effect their relationship?Can they move on?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 22
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	At your feet

**Author's Note:**

> [Song I'd recommend listening to while reading.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) It helped me get into the right headspace while writing this fic. Enjoy:)

The first time; they had been on a date.

Suna and he were both in their second year. 

They had confessed; more specifically Suna did, Osamu accepting while they sat on the school terrace together when Kosaku and Atsumu had gone to the canteen while eating from the bentos Osamu made for the both of them. 

Not too long after confessing, Suna, a closet romantic and one of the most dramatic men Osamu had the pleasure of knowing, wanted to go on a special date, unlike their previous ones. Something better than the local arcades or shopping trips to the Konbini together (mostly with the team). Something special for them.

Only the two of them.

Suna had big dreams; he wanted to have candlelight dinners and dance under the moonlight and serenade Osamu with song outside his window; but big dreams require big wallets and they were both pretty much broke, so going somewhere fancy was out of the question, Atsumu and Osamu had one room and they usually had school, homework or practice; still Osamu had thought of going to a restaurant together but Suna suggested to go for a picnic instead.

It was a cute romantic little idea, and who was Osamu to say no when Suna smiled his bright genuine smile reserved only for him?

He was but a weak man.

He said he preferred Osamu's cooking to anything else and that was all it took to confirm the plan(curse Suna's flattery and his own ego). 

So there was Osamu in the kitchen blushing and cooking up some onigiri repeating Suna's words again and again in his mind, packing to take it along.

"Oi whatcha making." Atsumu asked wandering into the kitchen, peaking over his shoulder to look at the food.

"Nothing for ya fuck off!" He replied, a tad bit louder than he should have.

"OSAMU! DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT." Came his mother's (THEIR mother's) voice from down the hall.

" BUT MA! HE'S STEALING MY FOOD!" He shout back.

"ATSUMU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" 

"BUT IM HUNGRY!" Atsumu whined like the petulant child he was.

"Eat shit asshole." He whispered loudly.

"Fuck off loser, you're cooking's shitty anyways, not like I wanted to eat it anyways...." He walked back out the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

'What a bastard, how the fuck were they related?' he thought.

Packing the onigiri and other some other snacks in a small backpack, he remembered their plan, he'd first head to Suna's, then they'd go to the spot together. There was a river that ran near their school which they frequented after school or practice, or on morning jogs. 

The konbini nearby also was pretty great, holding memories of countless snacks bought before practices and on mornings of matches, shopping trips for when he first started cooking, where the twins frequented mostly to buy something for each other instead of apologising directly, where Suna had gotten him a little fox keychain which he has kept his house keys on ever since, when he first kissed Suna on his cheek after confessing earlier that day. 

It seemed like a perfect date.

Osamu had waited outside Suna's place, before they walked there together. Suna had insisted on getting some drinks.

Anyways if they wanted more they could go to the konbini. They were both casually dressed, knowing that it was a simple picnic date nothing fancy to dress up for. They nearly decided to go out right after school, but Osamu saying that the snacks would get "spoilt" (read: he would eat them during class) stopped them. Suna wouldn't have let that pass anyways, insisting that school tracksuits were a big No.

Suna was glad about that the most, he didn't was his boyfriend and his first date to be in school uniforms, casual was fine, he didn't fuss much. He knew it didn't matter much but he liked to look good, and this was a special memory. He barely payed attention to what Osamu wore instead focusing on each and every expression he made and every word that left his mouth, wanting to cherish every moment with him forever.

It wasn't that different from how they usually were though, idle chatter and inside jokes, followed by short comfortable breaks of silence inbetween, but it was still special because it was only the both of them and it made the both of them happy. 

They wouldn't have traded that for the world.

A welcomed change was that they could link their pinky's while walking, no more awkwardness of overstepping boundaries as they walked a little too close with no name on their relationship, no words to describe passing glances and outright stares in class. They could finally express what that all meant.

They sat under the bridge, taking off their "shoes" and dipping their feet in the river while snacking and watching the sunset. Suna resting his head on Osamu's shoulder, unlike how it would usually be on buses or during breaks.

It was special to the both of them. A place close to home, the fading light casting a soft glow on the both of them under the bridge, the gentle sound of the river and it's cool water, the warmth radiating from their hands and in their hearts; this place already held fond memories and now there was one more. A special memory. Just for the both of them to share.

That evening they kissed for the first time of many.

\--------------------------------

It had been 6 years since then, hard to believe he knew, but he could not be happier. 

He still remembers all the times he would sneak over to Rin's place and into his room for makeout sessions and sometimes a little more, or when he would come over and help him out the window away from his twin to the back gardens or kitchen. Sometimes going to sit in the parks or to that one Konbini where they went on their first date. The lady over there knew them well, so she didn't mind their late shopping trips. He should probably take her some onigiri again from his restaurant some time as a thank you...

Maybe another time though. 

Rintarou was back for a three week break inbetween seasons after around six months and he had already planned their date.

They had just spent the first few days relaxing. Osamu taking time off as well. Soft words and caresses being exchanged between lovers in the comfort of their home. Away from teams, co-workers, and nosy people. 

It had been so long.

He remembered how many times on the first night tears pricked his eyes; everytime Suna looked at him over his kitchen counter, the feeling of Suna hugging him from behind and being able to hold him against his chest just filled his chest with so much love for the man. Suna hadn't been much better. Not leaving Osamu's side, curling his hands around his waist, rubbing up and down his sides, and running his hand through his short hair all while he cooked. Declarations of love streaming from his lips the whole time. 

Neither mentioning the tears that occasionally trickled down cheeks, just a gentle hand wiping them away as a sign of acknowledgement.

Now since those few days had passed, they had gone back to petty pranks and drama which reminded them of how even after all this time they barely changed. He had missed that the most, always scared that Suna might change completely haunting him.

At first he wanted to have a home dinner date, then he thought about going to a fancy restaurant, maybe they could go to a new restaurant or an old one that they liked. In the end both decided on a restaurant, not too fancy, that was for later. They would probably go for a drive somewhere after that.

But first they'd go for a walk then drive around a bit, to build up an appetite, then go to the restaurant.

Suna had been whiny about it though, saying he felt lazy and wanted to stay home, he even vowed that he would find away to keep them home if he could. Osamu dismissed it with a laugh.

He quickly closed shop, not wanting to let any ideas brew in Suna's head. He had nearly let everyone out early.

He'd taken some extra onigiri home aswell incase they were still hungry when they came back.

"I'm home!" He said as he walked in and took off his shoes.

"Welcome home, 'Samu." Suna greeted him as he walked over pecking him on the lips.

" Dress up and come on quick. I'm waiting in the hall for you, okay?" 

"Ya sure.Give me 10, yer lucky it wasn't too busy today." He said already walking on to take a quick shower.

He'd gotten dressed quick yet lazily, grabbing his keys and standing in the genkan while slipping on his "shoes", Suna still watching a match between the falcons and msby on the tele.

"Suna come on quick!" He shout. He felt like something was going to go wrong. A feeling of impending doom.

" Man I wish we could stay home though-" Suna stopped mid sentence. Osamu looked up from his phone at the shocked expression on his lover's face.

" I can't believe you Osamu" he seethed.

" Huh why?" He suddenly like a bucket of cold water had been poured on him.

"What the fuck are those he pointed accusingly looking up from his phone."

He looked down and realised what Suna meant. He tried defending himself in a last ditch effort. He knew what was coming. "I didn't know you- "

"You never told me You never showed me  
Did you not trust me Do you not care about me anymore in your life Do you not want to go out with me anymore." He cornered Osamu, pushing him onto the door with every sentence. 

Osamu pushed open the door, hoping Suna would stop and let go. Instead he pushed Osamu out it.

" I've always loved ya Suna why would you ever think that-" he raised hands in surrender.

" Oh so we're back to last names now huh Miya?"

They weren't too loud , barely over their usual tone, but the words were as loud as ever to Osamu.

" I didn't mean to Rin I've always had them. I had them went we went on our first ever date"

" Wait Hold up. You're telling me they have always been there and you never brought it up? What more are you hiding from me?" He asked in utter disbelief.

" I thought you knew" Oh no.

" How would I know?"

" I had them in highschool when we went on our first date. I assumed-"

Suna gasped, a look of disgust on his face, " Don't talk to me until you get your shit together Samu."

" Rin-" he tried and failed to stop Suna.

Suna shut the door on his face.

He can't believe he ruined such a special day. 

He needed someone, something to ground him before he cried. He fucked up. He called the person he always had on speed dial.

"Tsumu-" he began.

"What happened? Yer sounding off." Curse their twin telepathy, he knew he was going to say it, yet, he hated that Atsumu knew.

Still.

It gave him a bit of comfort still that even though they were far apart and no longer by each other's side constantly they still knew each other and trusted one another, being able to pick up on each others' tone and mood without even speaking. He knew when he was in trouble to first call tsumu and tsumu would do the same when he was down.

But.

This wasn't about him. This was about Suna and him.

"I didn't say nothing." He tried to brush it off not letting his feelings let loose.

"....." 

He could feel the sigh even though he didn't hear it.

"....." 

They both kept silent. Atsumu waiting till Osamu spoke, giving his twin some time before he went off to give him a piece of his mind on telling people his feelings. He was always the one who thought twice before talking and letting his tongue run in contrast to his twin. Atsumu knew this and waited. He had always waited and will wait.

"....." 

He could picture Atsumu's exasperated expression at his bullshit. Oh how turntables. This was supposed to be how Sakusa and Atsumu should act, not him and Rin. They weren't the asshole and blunt-jerk couple. They were supposed to be the highschool sweethearts whose love never seemed to fail. Whose lives were perfect. How could he have reached such a point in his life? Je wanted to cry.

"Suna's not talking to me...." He gave up.

This had been a long time coming.

"What! Why? D'yall fight or s'mthin'? Pretty sure y'all went on some sappy date or s'methin' 'ight? To tha' old konbini near 'narizaki? Or was it a restauran' or somethin'" 

There he goes worrying 'bout Osamu. He could forsee the embarassment. Could hear his future pride shatter. His own hubris had come back to consume him, like a starved dog a piece of meat. He knew what hunger felt like. He knew what it meant. It would consume everything it came across, uncaring for good or bad; now he was on the table. He had seen it happen to Atsumu so many times over the years yet he wasn't prepared for when it happened to him. How could this have happened?

"...yeah..." Osamu responded feeling the weight of acceptance on his shoulders, he slid down the door and sat.

"Then what happ'n'd? D'ya wan' me t' c'me ov'r or yer coming home?" He called his place home, even if they lived apart, if one of them was present, it was already home. He didn't want to make his brother worry over something so trivial. 

But, it wasn't trivial because it was Suna he was talking about. He loved the man and wouldn't want anything to ever come between them.

He knew this was important to Rintarou and he knew how much of a strain it could put on their relationship. He never wanted that. He should have listened to him and thrown them out of his life when Suna first ever seen them, over the phone once. Hell! Atsumu had told him that, but he kept them out of spite and now Karma came back to bite him in the ass.

He took a breath. He knew what this meant.

Defeat.

Regret.

All combined into a single object that had bought him to this point.

"You know those...umm you know I have them still right? Those...." He sighed.

"....No way, ya didn't. I told ya t' throw 'em out. Burn 'em away..." He could here the disbelief.

".....I thought they were comfortable and Suna wouldn't mind if it was me..." He sighed again, his heart clenching in shame and pain.

He could hear Atsumu howling with laughter on the other end. Maybe Atsumu was right he should've burned them.

Fucking. Fox. Crocs.

He shouldn't have ever bought them again after throwing out his first ever pair from highschool. That should have been the last time he ever owned them; but he was a drunk blind man riding the high of alcohol and a hard day's work, and well, his co-workers had not been better, cheering their boss on while tripping over themselves outside that godforsaken store. Six people cheering you on from outside a shoe store could really fill you with confidence to unimaginable extents.

Could he sue the shoe company for this, emotional trauma, maybe, defamation, sure as fuck.

Hell, he could take out their place and set up another branch if he tried, he'd have public support as well, for sure. 

They were going in the trash later, but first he was going to have to break into his own appartment. Maybe he'd go and buy ice cream and some wine cause even though he wasn't in the appartment, he could FEEL Suna sitting in the kitchen eating onigiri and drinking wine to numb the pain.

He should have known how his boyfriend would react to the abomination, it was an understandable reaction truly, it was his fault anyways, he knew. Guess Suna got his wish. He fucked up to get it sure. But still..

God! That was the last time he would ever wear them.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Come chat on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/confused_gull?lang=en)
> 
> There might be alot of mistakes in this cause I'm as the cool kids say, Straight up not having a good time. I'm constantly exhausted internally, I've tried my hobbies and all but they're not working like they used to. Fams and school teaming up to make life a bit tougher than it should be.
> 
> Heads up for tomorrow: angst is on its way AGAIN.
> 
> Would love to know if my writing sounds flat or if this has any mischaracterisation.
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter. I'd love some friends. Even a message saying SUNAOSA will do. Any who....
> 
> Stay hydrated and take care of yourself peeps. Hope you're have a great daytime, nighttime or whatever time you're having and I'll see y'all in the next fic.
> 
> Toodles,  
> Confused_Gull.


End file.
